La hazaña de Fred Weasley The Hotter Twin
by La viuda de Fred
Summary: Momento perdido de La Orden del Fenix.Molly esta histerica! Fred y George no aparecen! donde podrian estar? en la Antartica obvio! H&G,R&H,G&A,A&M,FW&yo xD


No soy JKR, ósea que lo que se pueda reconocer no es mió.

**La hazaña de Fred Weasley (The Hotter Twin)**

Molly Weasley estaba histérica. No, estaba más que histérica, estaba furiosa. Mas que furiosa estaba colérica. Tampoco, mucho mas que colérica estaba… esperen, ¿Qué es más que colérica? Y en tal caso ¿Colérica y furiosa no es lo mismo? ¿Entonces para que rayos escribo lo mismo dos veces? Como sea, el punto es que Molly estaba colérica-histérica-furiosa. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Lo que le aria a esos dos cuando los atrapara… Si ya se lo estaba imaginado. Una sonrisa maniaca surgió de los labios de la madre pelirroja más HOT de las madres pelirrojas de la historia. Pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho, pronto se convirtió en una risa. Y no cualquier risa, era la risa tipo villano de esas que suenan así como "MUAJAJAJA!!!! SOY LA AMA DEL UNIVERSO!!!!" si damas y caballeros Molly Weasley/Flancito mío/_roja ardiente_ (así la llamaba su _sexy rojo_ cuando hacían _cosas_) se había vuelto a dicta a dar castigos.

Pero no era para menos que nuestra sexy madre pelirroja estuviera tan colérica. Hacia tan solo 5 minutos que había ido a la habitación de los dos diablitos esos y valla sorpresa que se encontró. FRED Y GEORGE NO ESTBAN EN SUS CAMAS! NI EN EL RESTO DE GRIMMAULD PLACE #12!!!!!!

Estaba tan absorta pensando en lo que le aria a sus dos _"angelitos"_ que no se dio cuenta cuando choco contra alguien.

-Lo siento señora Weasley-dijo un enano de lo que aparentaba unos 13 años y Molly se pregunto que rayos hacia un chamaco ensuciando su tapete!! Listo, lo iba a agregar a su lista.-Señora Weasley ¿se encuentra bien?- y entonces se dio cuenta que el enano era su adorado casi-hijo Harry de ya 15 años, el tiempo pasaba taaan rápido.

¿Por qué Harry no era su hijo? El era taaaaaannnn tranquilo, lindo, tierno, apapachable y colaborador. Si fuera su hijo lo abrasaría hasta quitarle el aliento y no lo soltaría nunca. O mejor, ¿Por qué no era unos años mas joven? Así conquistaría a ese bombón, no podía creer que Ginny dejara pasar su oportunidad de esa manera. En sus tiempos cuando a uno le gusta un chico…

-Señora Weasley!- Interrumpió sus pensamientos el adorado bombón notablemente preocupado, ya luego tendría una charla con Ginny.

-Ah, que me decías bombón?-Diablos. Debía dejar esos pensamientos para después.

-Eh… se encuentra bien?

-Oh si, claro que si cariño mío, hay, siempre preocupándote por los demás. Eres un amor. Si fuera unos años mas joven…

-Señora Weasley! Segura que se encuentra bien? Esta actuando muy raro- dijo Harry ya no solo con preocupación, si no también MUY asustado y tan sonrojado que podría haberse hecho pasar por hijo de Molly sin problemas. ¿Acaso la señora Weasley se le había insinuado? Oh, tendría pesadillas esa noche…

-Si, si. Estoy bien.- dijo Molly mientras le daba uno de esos abrazos estranguladores.-¿Querías decirme algo?-dijo dulcemente soltando su terroncito.

-Me preguntaba donde esta Sirius. ¿Usted no sabe donde esta? No lo he visto desde ayer.

-¿Sirius, cariño? No, yo tampoco lo he visto. De hecho yo estaba buscando a…- la frase se quedo en el aire. Con la hermosa presencia de Harry se había olvidado de los monstruos!!! OH CUANDO LOS ATRAPARA!! – ESOS MALAGRDECIDOS! SALIENDO DE LA CASA SIN MI PERMISO! Y CON VOLDEMORT QUE HA REGESADO NO SE SABE QUE PODRIA PASAR! ¿Y SI ESTAN EN UN ATAQUE? ¿Y SI ESTAN DEBAJO DE UN PUENTE LLAMANDOME PORQUE TIENEN MIEDO DE QUE LOS COMA EL CUCO? ¿Y QUE TAL SI SE MURIERON DE HAMBRE? ¡NO HAN COMIDO **NADA** DESDE ANOCHE! OH! ¡MIS POBRES BEBES SE ESTAN MURIENDO Y NO LOS ESTOY MATANDO YO!

Ha estas alturas el pobre de Harry estaba temblando debajo de una mesa rogando porque Voldemort lo matara antes que un ataque al corazón por los repentinos gritos de Molly.

-Mi ardiente roja ¿Por qué gritas así?-Dijo Arthur bajando de las escaleras. Los gritos de Molly habían despertado a todos hasta China, que fuerza pulmonar tenia esa mujer!- Nos has despertado a todos y mira al pobre Harry esta tan asustado…

-Lo siento mi sexy rojo y perdón mi sapito en azabache- Entonces entro Ginny gritando _"ES __**MI **__SAPITO EN AZABACHE!!"_ y se fue arrastrando a Harry escaleras arriba- Pero ¿PUEDES CREER QUE FRED Y GEORGE NO ESTAN? ENTIENDES ESO ARTHUR? ENTIENDES QUE SE PUDIERON HABER MUERTO DE HAMBRE POR QUE NO ESTABA PARA ALIMENTARLOS? Y HARRY ME DIJO QUE SIRIUS NO ESTA!! SEGURO SE FUERON CON ESE INRRESPONSABLE!

-Tranquilízate Molly, nadie se muere de hambre de en una noche.

-PERO YA PASAN DE LAS ONCE, ARTHUR!!

-aun así no se pueden morir de hambre tan rápido.

-PERO, Y SI…

Molly se puso a gritar todas las otras maneras en que pudieron haber muerto los gemelos, y todas las maneras en que los mataría ella si estaban vivos. Y Arthur se pregunta por que se había casado con una bruja tan gritona _"pues bien que te gustan esos gritos cuando…" _ehhh… pues mejor no les sigo diciendo que pensó después de eso.

_**En alguna parte de la Antártida**_

Fred Weasley se preparaba para realizar su hazaña más grande (hasta ahora). Oh si, el sexy Fred Weasley (The Hotter Twin) iba a sobrevolar la Antártida.

Había salido de Grimmauld Place a las 12 P.m. para que su madre no se pudiera enterar hasta la mañana siguiente. Su hermano no-tan-sexy-como-el, George estaba a su derecha con una sonrisa y un _skeaber_ muggle en sus pies. Su hermano lo segaría desde tierra.

Miro hacia la izquierda. Hay estaba La leyenda viva mas grande de la historia de Hogwarts, el Merodeador mas audaz y suficientemente valiente para salir de Grimmauld Place sin preocuparse de que lo vuelvan a enviar a Azcaban o tal vez era un estupido y terco sin remedio que no hacia caso a nadie. Sea como sea era su héroe y su principal ejemplo a seguir. Sirius Black grabaría esa gran hazaña desde una cabina que habían encantado para que se elevará ha 50 pies por encima del suelo y que se moviera con Hot-Fred.

-¿Estas listo Feorge?- le pregunto su hermano.

-Cuando quieres Gred-le respondió con una sonrisa que si alguna de sus fans (incluyéndome) estuviésemos hay se nos saldría la baba y luego nos desmayaríamos.- Esto te lo dedico a ti mi viuda-me dedico en un susurro mi Hot-Fred (1), HA! En sus caras Katie y Alicia!

-¿Saben? Siempre me gustaron esos apodos. Son muy originales- dijo el casi-tan-sexy-como-Fred de Sirius (2).

-Lo sabemos- respondieron nuestros gemelos favoritos al mismo tiempo, para que luego mi Hot-Sexy-Fred se alzara hacia las alturas, George se deslizara por la nieve y Sirius se apareciera en la cabina.

Fred Weasley se veía glorioso, con el hermoso y sedoso cabello color fuego para atrás a causa del viento, una resplandeciente sonrisa que dejaba ciego a cualquiera con su resplandor y sus increíbles ojos seductores.

Oh yeah! Damas, caballeros, animales, Dementores, caras de caballos, pelos grasientos, directores adictos a los caramelos de limón, morenos futuramente fechados por pelirrojas con muy mal genio, pelirrojas obsesionadas con sapos en azabache, pelirrojos muertos de amor por morenas con complejos de bibliotecarias, morenas muertas de amor por pelirrojos con complejos de jugadores de _"quien come mas de X comidas en menos tiempo"_ MI Hotter Twin era el manjar mas delicioso de los dioses.

Esquiaba montañas de hielo con una agilides asombrosa, daba vueltas sin temor a caerse y cuando pasaba cerca de una mujer, un hombre o un animal y el les guiñaba el ojo, estos se desmayaban con su resplandeciente belleza. Si, y era todo mió. MUERANSE DE ENVIDIA!! Y al gritar esto los pocos que no se desmayaban (pero se le salía la baba) me miraban con suma envidia y coraje, seguro mañana me llegaban cartas diciendo que algún día me lo quitarían. JA! ¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! Alguna gente es tan ilusa…

Sexy-Fred vio que su hermano causaba casi tanta impresión como el. Fred Weasley siempre había sido el gemelo guapo. Todos lo decían. Eso era obvio a simple vista.

Cogiendo su varita le hizo un encantamiento a su escoba, y se dispuso a dar vueltas y vueltas que al parecer formaban letras. Mientras daba esas sorprendentes vueltas iba dejando un mensaje. Miro hacia abajo y observó que George había hecho el mismo hechizo con su _skeaber _y escribía un mensaje muy parecido al del pero con implicando a persona diferente.

Ambos, al mismo tiempo, se aparecieron el la cabina junto a Sirius, quien los mira sonriendo.

-Listo, ya podemos irnos-dijo bello-George.

-Esto de seguro aparecerá en los diarios mañana- dijo Súper-Sirius.

-No lo dudes- Respondió HOT-Fred.

Y se aparecieron en la casa de Sirius, donde vieron a Molly gritando como loca, a Ginny arrastrando a Harry de aquí para allá y a Ron y Hermione gritándose mutuamente muy cerca uno del otro.

Fred y George se sonrieron. Fred fue con sus padres, George con los gritones y Sirius con la copia de James y Lily.

-…MO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE SE ESCAPARAN, ARTHUR!. NO ENTIENDES LA GRABEDAD DEL ASUTO!. OH, MI POBRE FRED, DEBEN ESTAR PERSIGUIENDOLO UNA BANDA DE MUJERES FATALES POR LO GUAPO QUE ES! Y GEORGE! DEBE ESTAR DEJARANDO SU AMOR A TU-SABES! O PEOR! YA SE LE DECLARO Y SE CASARON! GEORGE ES DEMACIADO JOVEN PARA CASARCE, ARTHUR!!! Y TU PERMITISTE ESTO! NO PUEDO CRE…

- Ya mamá, no me persiguieron las prostitutas y George no esta casado con Angelina- dijo Fred.

-FRED, MI TERONCITO QUERIDO ESTAS VIVO!! Y DONDE ESTA TU HERMANO PARA QUE PUEDA MATARLOS A LOS DOS JUNTOS!

En ese momento Fred se arrepintió de ir a donde estaba su madre.

_**Con Ron y Hermione**_

-ERES UN INSENSIBLE, RONALD!!!! COMO QUE MI ORGANISACION LA P.E.D.D.O. ES ESTUPIDA???

-PUES QUE PEDDO ES ESTUPIDO. LOS ELFOS NO QUIEREN SER LIBRES!!!!

-NO ES PEDDO, ES P.E.D.D.O, RONALD!! Y CLARO QUE QUIEREN SER LIBRES!!

-QUE NO

-QUE SI

-QUE NO

-QUE SI

-QUE NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-NO 

-QUE SI RONALD!

-QUE NO GRANGER!

-YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! SI SE NOTA DE DE LEGOS QUE SEMUEREN EL UNO POR EL OTRO ¿QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ? AQUÍ TENEMOS ASUNTOS MAS IMPORTANTES!! Y VEN EN ESTE INSTANTE GEORGE WEASLEY! - grito Molly

Bueno, al final George no pudo decir nada y seguro moriría. Pero ver las caras de los terroncitos en ese momento valía oro, diamantes y todos lo minerales valiosos del mundo.

_**Con Harry y Ginny **_

-Ginny…

-Dime Harry.

-¿Podrías dejar de arrastrarme por un rato?

-Claro-dijo sin detenerse-Con una condición.

-¿Cual?

-Me beses en frente de todo el mundo después de ganar la copa de Quidditch, si alguna vez te llegas a enamorar de mí.

-O.O claaaarooo, lo que digas.

-GENIAL!- y Harry al fin fue libre.

-¿Cómo están mis recuerdos de James y Lily favoritos? ¿Saben? Así comenzaron ellos, Lily arrastrando a James por todas partes cuando se enojaba. Los viejos tiempos…

-¡SIRIUS! Donde rayos estuviste todo el tiempo?? ¿Y si te veían y te enviaban a Azcaban? ¿Me quieres tan poco como para dejarme solo en el mundo? ¿Acaso crees que eso era lo que mis padres querían? Porque yo no lo creo Sirius, yo no.

-Vamos, Harry no seas trágico. ¿No vez que solo se fue a divertir un poco?-dijo Ginny.

-Me gusta esta chica! ¿Por que no son novios Harry? Debes estar muy ciego incluso con los lentes si no vez que esta pelirroja es la mejor opción, no habían una tan buena en mi época y tú desperdicias la oportunidad metiéndote con una China. Eso no se hace Harry. Muy, muy, muy pero muy ma…

-SIRIUS BLACK DIME QUE RAYOS HACIAN MIS HIJO EN LA ANTARTIDA!!!!-Grito Molly sosteniendo un periódico muggle en el que se resaltaba **"MENSAJES MISTERIOSOS APARESEN EN LA ANTARTIDA" **en primera plana con una foto en la que resaltaba el mensaje _"Te amo mi viuda linda, con amor tu futuro marido" _

_(1)Lo siento, no pude resistirme a entrar en el fic! En especial si se trata de mi Fred!_

_(2) A mi ME ENCANTA SIRIUS! Pero no tanto como Fred. Ellos dos son mis personajes favoritos de Harry Potter._

_Ummmh.… ¿que puedo decir? Es un patético intento de comedia. Entiendo si lo odian._

_Este Fic surgió de un comentario de Good-Couples_

_Y me pareció TAN tentador poner a Fred volando en la Antártida que, bueno, hice el Fic._

_Al igual que no pude evitar poner un poco de Hp×GW y RW×HG. Aunque me salio con mucha gente que no pensaba poner._

_Si les gustaron mis locuras, dejen review. Si no, igual déjenlo. Pero si no quieren no hay problema, gracias por leer! ^^  
_

_Gracias a good-couples por la idea y por permitirme usarla! _


End file.
